


Behind Closed Doors

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [28]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, lgbt pride month, there are other characters but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“That’s not it at all,” said Makoto exasperatedly. He searched the audience for a face of reason, passing Junko, Hifumi, Touko, Byakuya, Mukuro and Aoi before seeing Sakura and Kyouko. “Oogami-san, Kirigiri-san, how can you let this happen?”Both women turned to him as he approached them.Kyouko flourished a ticket and deadpanned, “I have 5000 yen riding on this and a seal plush that needs to be in my possession.”'Ishimaru and Leon have a showdown.





	Behind Closed Doors

“You missed class for a second time this week!”

In one corner, coming in at 146 lbs with eyes fiery enough to bore into one’s soul and a voice rumoured to be strong enough to blow away young children and some anime characters with a low BMI, stood the one, the only, Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

“So what? I don’t need to know how to solve equations to sing on a stage or even play baseball!”

In the other corner, with a whole 148 lbs of untamed talent and good looks that will follow you into your nightmares, the hot headed Leon Kuwata.

Well, okay, they weren’t actually in any corners. The pair faced each other in a corridor in the dormitory building, fists clenched, lips pursed. Neither moved. It was hard to tell if they were even breathing.

“You’ve got this,” Yasuhiro said into Leon’s ear as he massaged his shoulders with both hands, standing behind him. “Aim for the knees. And remember, you get ten percent of my winnings if you beat him.”

Across from them, Mondo squeezed Kiyotaka’s shoulder with one hand and gesticulated wildly with his other.

“Kuwata’s my friend, but you can’t let him win,” Mondo told him. “Don’t show weakness. You taught me the importance of working hard and getting a good education, and if you let a good-looking guy like him spread around that no one needs to work hard... damn!”

Mondo grimaced as he balled a fist. 

“What sort of example is that fucker setting?”

Kiyotaka and Leon continued glaring at each other. Apart from those four, some of their other classmates were there, grasping betting tickets as they waited for the fight to begin, and the two opponents were still engaged in psychological warfare when Makoto came around the corner, though when he saw the scene in front of him, he hesitated.

“What’s going on?” he asked, like it wasn’t obvious.

“Is it not obvious?” Celes said without letting her eyes stray from the duo. “Ishimaru-kun and Kuwata-kun clashed about the latter’s absences from class, so they are going to settle their differences in a duel.”

Makoto jolted.

“W-What?” He looked around at everyone in horror. “We can’t let that happen!”

Yasuhiro waved a hand.

“Don’t sweat it, Naegi-chi. There’s still time for you to place a bet on who’ll win,” Yasuhiro assured him, which only served to make Makoto’s brow furrow.

“That’s not it at all,” said Makoto exasperatedly. He searched the audience for a face of reason, passing Junko, Hifumi, Touko, Byakuya, Mukuro and Aoi before seeing Sakura and Kyouko. “Oogami-san, Kirigiri-san, how can you let this happen?” 

Both women turned to him as he approached them.

Kyouko flourished a ticket and deadpanned, “I have 5000 yen riding on this and a seal plush that needs to be in my possession.”

Makot o took a moment to understand what she said, then his mouth fell open, rendered speechless. Her face didn’t crack.

Sakura inclined her head. “Naegi, I appreciate your apprehension, but as a wise man once said, ‘Live for nothing or die for something. Your call’.”

He was pretty sure that was from an action thriller, but he didn’t know enough to point that out confidently so just frowned.

Mukuro struck a wrestling bell. Leon and Kiyotaka let out a shout and sprung into the air simultaneously where they floated, suspended in midair. They threw their first punch at the same time, hitting each other’s fist, and then their limbs blurred as they dealt and blocked blow after blow after blow, resembling a multicoloured cloud of dust. 

Gasps and sighs sounded from below as the others watched the battle. Kiyotaka’s back crashed into the ceiling. He winced but went on the offensive immediately, flinging out fireballs from his palms. With lightning reflexes, Leon whipped out a baseball bat from seemingly nowhere and used it to rebound the fireballs. 

They would have all struck Kiyotaka had he not unleashed a burst of red energy that extinguished the fireballs as they got close.

Leon gritted his teeth and began somersaulting on the spot, faster and faster, turning himself into a spiked, ginger ball, and he shot upward. Though he was fast, Kiyotaka dodged out of the way, and his black hair turned white and smoke started to emit from his eyebrows. 

At this moment, they were next to each other. Kiyotaka kicked off Leon, sending both backward into opposite walls. As Leon’s feet slammed into one wall, he bent his legs and readied his bat. Meanwhile, Kiyotaka’s landing spread cracks around his boots, and when he drew out a katana also from seemingly nowhere and pushed off the wall, he left two craters where his feet had been.

They flew at each other, roaring at the top of their lungs, and swung their respective weapons forward at the same time. The katana didn’t slice through the wooden bat, but instead the weapons thunked together and sent out a gust that caused everyone’s clothes and hair to flutter. For a couple of seconds, neither moved, exerting pressure against each other, and then they began exchanging attacks in rapid-fire, shouting and huffing as they battled, giving their all.

For the first minute, no one could take their eyes off the intense brawl and each passionate clash of contact made them wince. In the second minute, the members of the audience blinked more frequently. In the fifth minute, Junko let herself check her nails and Byakuya checked his pocket watch. In the tenth minute, Byakuya left, and Touko did too. In the fifteenth minute, Hifumi took his leave and when the first hour rolled by, with no signs of either fighter slowing or feeling fatigued, Makoto and Kyouko finally left.

Five minutes after that, the cloud of action dissipated, and the two landed, panting loudly.

After a beat, they grasped each other’s hands firmly.

“Excellent fighting, my friend!” said Kiyotaka with a wide grin, his pink face peppered with sweat.

Leon gulped, trying to catch his breath, and managed to say, “You’re not so bad yourself!”

“Same time tomorrow?”

With a smirk, Leon leaned in and pecked Kiyotaka’s cheek.

“Same time tomorrow,” said Leon, and they walked toward Leon’s room together, hand-in-hand.


End file.
